


Dark Lords Almighty

by shezni



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M, Positive Cecilos Fic Drive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 17:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1395466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shezni/pseuds/shezni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the Noir Vale AU by verygibbous - Cecil encounters a gorgeous stranger during an evening performance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Lords Almighty

Dark mysterious lords almighty, that _hair_!

Cecil spotted it in the bar one night while he was performing one of the latest Billie Holliday’s for a particularly dead after-work crowd. It almost enough to make him crack a high note, but he managed to compose himself. Bar Management would be none too happy with him if he slipped up again. The hellish roaring that followed his little Carlsberg-induced fiasco was still ringing in his ears.

Still, he couldn’t help but stare at the stylish new stranger. His luscious locks were hardly the only stunning thing about him. His skin, dark and delicate, seemed to glow even in the dim lights of the venue. His teeth were impossibly straight and white, like one of those Hollywood movie stars. He started at Cecil with warm, brown eyes, his gaze so intense that the usually composed crooner could feel his face flush with heat. He tried keep himself from staring, but the rest of the audience did nothing to capture his attention. This stranger was like a beacon of shining life in a deathly town.

After the last note fell from his lips, Cecil turned to glance at him one more time, and was met with the most perfect grin in existence. As the man clapped enthusiastically for him, Cecil looked down and placed his hand over his heart.

Dark unmerciful lords almighty. He’d never been so in love.


End file.
